


The demon of the tempting smile

by alicyana



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicyana/pseuds/alicyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okita Souji era un'irresistibile demonio, e Hajime non poteva farci nulla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The demon of the tempting smile

**Author's Note:**

> Postata per la prima volta su efp, volevo inaugurare il mio profilo con una delle mie flash preferite <3

Che cosa esattamente, piaceva ad Hajime Saito, di Souji Okita?

Quali erano le qualità di quel ragazzo che lo avevano attirato così tanto, da portare Hajime Saito a chiedergli di condividere un appartamento, finito il liceo?

Mentre fissava Souji che cercava di spegnersi i capelli che avevano preso fuoco dal fornello della cucina, Hajime cercavano risposta a delle domande che gli balenavano in testa.

Souji Okita faceva fatica ad alzarsi la mattina, ignorava la sveglia, si lamentava per un buon quarto d'ora del fatto che non avesse dormito abbastanza, che voleva stare ancora dieci minuti, che gli faceva male la testa, che faceva freddo, non aveva voglia di andare a lezione, odiava i vicini che facevano casino già dalla mattina presto, voleva fare a fette il loro cane, Hajime-kun vieni a farmi le coccole.

Poi, quando finalmente riusciva a mettere i piedi sul pavimento iniziava il calvario per arrivare al tavolo da pranzo.

Hajime teneva tutti i giorni il conto dei secondi che ci impiegava, e ogni giorno un secono si aggiungeva al conteggio.

Se Souji riusciva a sedersi senza mancare la sedia, cominciava la seconda fase delle sue lamentele mattutine: quando in tavola trovava il caffè, lui voleva il tè; quando c'era il tè, lui voleva il caffè. Quando non c'erano né latte né caffè, ma davanti ai suoi occhi troneggiava una bella caraffa di sana spremuta d'arancia, si dimenava come un bambino perché il succo era troppo acido; ma se Hajime ci metteva lo zucchero prima di servirglielo, Souji storceva il naso, dicendo “Vuoi farmi venire il diabete?”.

Dopo la maledetta colazione, che faceva ritardare entrambi di ben dieci minuti, Souji Okita occupava il bagno per un quantitativo infinito di minuti, per farci chissà cosa.

Col tempo Hajime aveva imparato a svegliarsi almeno mezz'ora prima di lui.

E dopo la ta toeletta, Souji usciva bello pimpante, profumato e vestito di tutto punto, e se per caso, nel momento in cui metteva piede fuori dal bagno, Hajime si stava sistemando i capelli, o il colletto della camicia, o qualsiasi altra cosa, arrivava subito la voce squillante dell'altro ad ammonirlo: “Sei ancora a questo punto, Hajime-kun? Guarda che perdiamo il treno!”.

E finchè non si separavano per andare ognuno verso la propia facoltà, Souji parlava senza sosta, principalmente per lamentarsi di quanto fosse pieno il treno e dei passeggeri che avrebbe felicemente eliminato per farsi spazio. Durante le lezioni, inoltre, non faceva altro che mandargli sms per informarlo di ogni minima cosa, dall'orario di inizio della lezione seguente, alle sue sporadiche visite al bagno.

All'ora di pranzo ovviamente, non aveva mai il portafoglio con sé perchè “Tanto viviamo assieme, i soldi sono in comune!”.

Quando poi si separavano di nuovo, solitamente arrivava tardi alle lezioni del pomeriggio perchè i si intratteneva fuori per chiacchierare con i colleghi (lamentandosene poi all'ora di cena), per poi non seguire il 60% della lezione e fare figure da imbecille (e lamentarsene poi all'ora di cena).

Quando tornava a casa era sempre troppo stanco per cucinare/ pulire/ fare il bucato/ riordinare il loro gigantesco monolocale.

Ma aveva voglia di fare sesso.

E così si ritrovavano nel letto, ancora sfatto dalla mattina perchè “Tanto devo dormirci di nuovo stanotte!”, con un Souji improvvisamente pieno di vitalità. Anche durante il sesso non riusciva a tenere la boccaccia chiusa, facendo continue osservazoni su quanto fosse bello Hajime-kun, su quanto fosse sexy quando si muoveva su di lui, su quanto fosse bravo, eccitante e tanti altri aggettivi legati alla sfera sessuale.

Non che gli dispiacesse questa parte in realtà, ma ogni tanto sarebbe stato bello fare l'amore con in sottofondo solo i loro gemiti e respiri.

Quello che investiva in preservativi e lubrificanti era Hajime, ovviamente. Fosse stato per Souji, l'avrebbero fatto senza usare nulla.

E dopo il sesso, Souji crollava sul letto, quasi addormentato. La doccia, prima di venti minuti, era impensabile, e la cena doveva prepararla Hajime-kun, in ogni caso.

Se non c'era il sesso, al ritorno dall'università, c'era Heisuke, con conseguenza il dover preparare da mangiare per tre, sorbirsi gli schiamazzi dei due amici che giocavano ai videogiochi, mentre lui lavava i piatti, e spesso e volentieri arrangiare un letto sul divano per l'amico, perchè, stranamente, aveva perso l'ultimo treno.

In tutto questo, Souji non studiava mai. “Tanto vado in un'accademia d'arte, non fa nulla se non studio queste quattro righe!”, diceva. Poi se prendeva voti che non lo soddisfacevano, se ne lamentava all'ora di cena.

  


Souji era pigro, scostante, lunatico e irresponsabile. Logorroico, critico e pungente. Permaloso ed irascibile.

Hajime lo guardava e non sapeva darsi una risposta.

“Ricordami perchè sto assieme a lui.” rivolgendosi ad Heisuke.

Dal canto suo Heisuke stava ancora mangiando la sua pizza, quando Hajime gli aveva fatto quella domanda “Uhm, non lo so. Perchè lo ami?”

Hajime continuava a fissare Souji, che intercettato lo sguardo dell'altro, gli aveva rivolto uno dei suoi sorrisi migliori. Di quelli che gli trasformavano il viso, che gli socchiudeva i profondi occhi verdi, formava una deliziosa fossetta all'angolo sinistro della bocca e che faceva risaltare le sue labbra carnose.

Lo stesso sorriso che aveva fatto battere il cuore di Hajime, la prima volta, quando ancora andavano alle medie.

“Giusto.” e Hajime si era ritrovato a sorridergli a sua volta.

  


_Maledizione, Okita Souji._

_Sei davvero un irresistibile demonio._


End file.
